This invention relates to a medical device and more particularly to an open lumen ureteral stent having reduced mass.
Known ureteral stents are typically placed within a urinary tract of a patient to, for example, assist with urinary flow from the kidney to the bladder, or help support a damaged or weakened ureter. Typically, such stents are longitudinally backloaded onto a guidewire to enable insertion and placement of the stent. Backloading of a stent onto a guidewire can require significant time and effort by the physician. Additionally, known ureteral stents often cause discomfort to the patient once the ureteral stents are positioned within the body due to the size and mass of the stent. Some ureteral stents include one or more retention members that further add to the mass of the stent. Such retention members can be positioned within a ureter, bladder and/or kidney of a patient to help retain the ureteral stent in place within the urinary tract of the patient. The large mass of some retention members may not easily conform to the bladder when the bladder is emptied or collapsed, which can result in patient discomfort. Further discomfort can also result when the ureteral stent is removed from a patient due to the size and configuration of the stent and/or retention member.
Thus, a need exists for a ureteral stent having reduced mass that is sufficiently strong to allow urinary flow therethrough. There is also a need for a stent that can laterally receive a guidewire through an opening in the stent to assist in placement of the stent.